You Belong With Me
by Crazy-RKO-Fan
Summary: Brooke Adams returns to the WWE with love for John Cena that she had to keep a secret for years. Will she be able to tell John she loves him or will another returning diva get in the way?


Brooke Adams walked into the arena with a smile on her face. She was so happy Vince rehired her and after a lot of training she was now returning to the WWE. After what happened before she was hoping that she wouldn't get into another stupid argument and be released again. Brooke pulled her rolling suitcase with her as she walked to her locker room then noticed a TV with a commercial of Raw on it. Her heart leaped in her chest when she saw John Cena on the screen. Ever since the first night she was in the WWE years ago she has loved him but was always afraid he didn't love her back so she kept her feelings a secret.

"He looks just as great as he did before." Brooke muttered to herself.

She sighed then turned and continued walking. Brooke smiled and waved to the people that greeted her then got to her locker room and put her suitcase on a bench. She opened it and started looking through it for her makeup bag when she heard the door open then close.

"Well looks like Vince is being stupid again by hiring back a slut."

Brooke glared hearing the voice and recognized that it was Torrie Wilson. She hated Torrie ever since she met her. Torrie was the biggest bitch in the Diva's locker room and always seemed to get what she wanted. She saw the Diva's Championship on Torrie's shoulder.

"Yeah he must be stupid to hire you and being the slut that you are you most likely slept with him to get the title." Brooke said.

Torrie glared as she walked closer to Brooke.

"Take that back!" Torrie yelled.

"I'm not afraid of you Torrie, go ahead and try to hit me so I can hit you back." Brooke said.

"You know I can get you fired." Torrie said with a bitchy tone.

Brooke faked a laugh.

"Uh huh sure you can." Brooke said.

"Yes I can because Vince gives me whatever I want and if I want you fired you're fired bitch." Torrie said with a smirk.

"Just because you slept with the boss doesn't mean you can control everything." Brooke said.

"I didn't sleep with Vince you idiot." Torrie said with a laugh.

Brooke looked at Torrie with her hands on her hips.

"Oh then how the hell did you get that power then? Did you sleep with one of the top superstars? Batista maybe?" Brooke asked.

"Yes and it wasn't him but I might move to him next since John doesn't satisfy me enough." Torrie said.

Brooke's eyes widened a bit at the mention of the name John.

"You mean Swagger?" Brooke asked.

"No John Cena." Torrie said.

"Cena?" Brooke asked with shock.

"Yes why?" Torrie asked.

Brooke looked down with hidden tears in her eyes then turned around.

"No reason." Brooke said.

Torrie eyed Brooke then heard the upset tone in her voice.

"_She likes Cena, well now I can't leave him. I don't want her taking him" _Torrie thought.

Torrie smirked.

"Well I better go be with John, I want to win my match tonight." Torrie said before she left the locker room.

Brooke glared at the door when Torrie closed it then threw her makeup bag at the door. She hated how Torrie was using John and knew that he mostly didn't even know Torrie was a bitch. Brooke knew Torrie and knew that she always acted nice outside of the locker room. She walked over to the door then grabbed her bag then put it back in her suitcase before she left the room. After making it to the cafeteria Brooke got a smoothie then sat down on a chair.

"I can't believe Torrie's with him, John deserves so much better." Brooke said.

She looked at a WWE magazine that was on the table then saw Torrie on the cover. Brooke glared then grabbed a pen and stabbed it on Torrie's face that was on the cover.

"Wow someone get into a fight?"

Brooke looked up and gulped when she saw John.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Did you have a fight with Torrie?" John asked.

Brooke looked at the magazine then John before she nodded.

"Yeah but I never liked her." Brooke said.

"Why? She's the sweetest girl I ever met." John said as he took a seat on a chair in front of Brooke.

Brooke looked at John.

"_God I wish he knew how she really was."_

Brooke just smiled and chose to change the subject, not wanting to talk about Torrie anymore because if she did she would end up wanting to punch a hole in the wall.

"So how have you been?" Brooke asked.

"Good, I've been winning some matches so everything has been good." John said with a smile.

Brooke's smile widened as she felt like she was going to melt. John's smile always made her fall deeper in love with him.

"I'm glad you've made it past Big Show, I was starting to get scared that he was going to kill you." Brooke said.

John chuckled.

"Don't worry I'm turning heel soon so I don't need to worry about him anymore." John said.

Brooke smiled.

"You're turning heel?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, a change finally." John said with a laugh.

"Yeah finally." Brooke said with a giggle.

Brooke was so happy now. Since she was a heel now maybe her and John could be together in some tag team matches. Maybe a storyline, an onscreen relationship, a kiss on screen.

"_Okay Brooke you're getting carried away now."_

"Oh and I heard you returned so maybe we will be partners in a match one day." John said.

Brooke stared at John before she giggled.

"Yeah maybe we will…one day." Brooke said with a smile.

"Congratulations on being rehired, I missed you." John said.

"Really? I thought Torrie would have kept you company enough that you would forget about me." Brooke said sadly.

"Brooke you're special, I would never forget you." John said.

"Aw you're special too John Cena." Brooke said.

John looked at the clock.

"Well I better get going, see you later Brooke." John said with a smile as he stood up.

"See ya." Brooke said.

She watched John walk then leaned back on her chair and sighed.

"You belong with me John." Brooke muttered.


End file.
